Love Letter
by BerrySnake
Summary: Derrière leur lettre, deux âmes-sœurs dévoilent leur histoire, leur sentiments, leur malheur... [Fluffy] [Ficlet]


_Ohayo mina ! Cette fois-ci je vous propose deux lettre de Erza à Jellal et vive-versa dans un petit one-shot ! Bisous et bonne lecture :-*_

* * *

**Ma tendre Erza...**

Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? Ça aurait dû être un jour meilleur. Nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que nous n'étions que des esclaves. Et à un moment, je me souviens très bien de ce jour si important à tes yeux et pour moi si fascinant. Ce fût le jour où je t'ai donné une identité. Ce jour ou Scarlet prit naissance et montra l'importance de ces cheveux d'un rouge si écarlate. _« Ces cheveux qui mon tant fascinés »_. Ce jour-là tu étais près de moi petite fille au cheveux rouge assise par terre, adorable mais forte ; ce fût le temps où je n'avais commis aucuns crimes.

Il y a eu des pertes, de la haine et des pleures par ma faute. Le néant, les ténèbres et ce fardeau que j'ai accumulé après la perte de ma mémoire pèsent sur moi. J'avance mais je n'oublie pas. _Shaw_, _Simon_, _Wolly_ et _Milliana_ je vous ai tellement fait souffrir... mes amis. J'aurai du résister à cette force... rien qu'un instant de plus et je l'aurais sorti de ma tête.

Quand je te vois le sourire au lèvres, l'once de joie et d'amour dans ton regard songeant à ta famille me remplit de bonheur car je veux que ce sourire reste à jamais en toi. Je ne veux qu'en me regardant tu perde ce sourire pour faire place à la tristesse. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir souffrir. Je ne veux pas être la cause de toute ta tristesse alors je fuis, j'ai peur de ce regard posé sur moi et de ces sentiments. On m'a dit de profiter du temps avec toi ou bien même d'arrêter de fuir, mais je me sens incapable de venir vers toi comme si rien ne s'était passé. _« Je ne mérite certainement pas ton amour ». _Pourquoi ma destinée devrait-elle se passer comme ça ?

Je regrette tellement si tu savais, mais sache que je me souviendrais toujours des sentiments profonds que j'ai eu et que j'aurai toujours pour toi. Ne l'oubli pas. Tant que je n'ai pu repentir de mes péchés, je ne pourrai être auprès de toi.

Te souviendras-tu... ? Alors ne l'oubli pas, car je t'aime comme personne ne t'aimera.

_Celui qui veut ton pardon._

* * *

**Pardonne-toi Jellal...**

Oui je me souviens très bien de cette rencontre car c'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Je me souviens de l'enfant qui s'est approché de moi en me demandant mon prénom, de la gentillesse et du courage dans ses yeux. Il m'a tendu la main, a regardé mes cheveux et a trouvé le simple mot qui changea à jamais mon identité et qui d'un seul coup, m'est devenu si important. Même dans les pires situations tu restais positif et nous redonnait le courage et la force de supporter ces conditions de vie à la tour du paradis. Et puis tu as raison, ce n'était pas dans de meilleures conditions mais ce jour-là, nous nous sommes battu ensemble pour notre liberté ! C'était grâce à l'espoir que tu nous as donné que nous avons eu la volonté de vouloir cesser cet enfer mais...

Certes, avant que je ne connaisse toute la vérité, je t'en voulais enfin, je ne sais plus vraiment... Tu es devenu d'un seul coup tellement maléfique. J'étais jeune et même après quelques années plus tard, je ne savais plus quoi penser de toi. Et puis il y a eu ton double qui se fessait passer pour ton soit disant « _jumeau_ », qui me rappelait tout le temps la tour du paradis et toi. Puis, depuis ces événements passés lors de notre combat achevé avec mes amis à la tour, il y a eu des vérités et aussi des réponses pendant les événements de _l'île Tenro_. Alors ne te rejette pas la faute sur tes actes passés. Ce n'est pas toi qui a provoqué tout ceci. Enfin si, la seule chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire, c'est de m'avoir défendu.

Es-tu mort ? Non ! Pendant toutes ces années je ne t'ai jamais détesté autant que tu te hais toi-même. La mort de _Simon_ ? Tu sais très bien que consciemment, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, parce que tu es protecteur envers tes amis ! Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu sois possédé et même après vouloir repentir de tes pêchers, tu ne cesses de protéger les autres du mal qui règne dans l'ombre. Si tu t'es rendu compte de tes erreurs, alors il reste un éclat du _Jellal_ que j'ai toujours connu une partie de toi-même qui n'a pas disparu. Jellal Fernandez est quelqu'un de bien et personne ne le contredira ! Lis bien ceci. N'oublie pas mais ne pense plus au passé. Vis vers le présent pour un avenir meilleur. Lève-toi, regarde le ciel et non le néant ! Marche vers la lumière et non vers les ténèbres !

Tu te trompes. Je ne te regardais pas avec une pointe de tristesse, mais avec de l'espoir qu'un jour ton esprit sera en paix. Tu es ma famille ! Tu en fait partis non ? Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, alors par pitié ne fuis plus ! Je te veux dans mes bras à jamais. Le bonheur te tend la main alors prend-là s'il-te-plaît ! Écoute ceux qui te disent d'arrêter de fuir.

Mais si tu penses vraiment te faire pardonner pour des actes que tu n'as pas toi-même commit dans ton passé, alors va. Mais promet-moi un jour de vite revenir et de ne jamais me quitter. Car si il le faut, j'irai personnellement te chercher.

Oui je me souviens mais toi n'oublie pas de me revenir, _mon amour_.

_Celle qui ne cessera jamais de t'aimer._

* * *

_Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires pleaaaase!_


End file.
